The Life of Death
by JoannaKuwabara
Summary: A Request Fic For Katzztar. For something new to be born, something or someone must die. That is how life and death works. One can not be with out the other. KoSh Limelanguageviolence


Alright this fic is for Katzztar for getting the correct answer in my fic called "A Dream Come True." I was very surprised that I was able to write this pairing. I thought it would be hard, since it's an odd pairing. One thing, in order to put these two together, I figured Kuwabara would have to die...in a horrible way.

Don't get me wrong, I am a HUGE Kuwabara fan...I'm obsessed with him...ask anyone who knows me...anyway, I figured that the only way Koenma and Shizuru would hook up if Kuwabara was horribly killed, and Koenma would comfort her. So...yeah.

So Katzztar, I really really REALLY hope you like this and I hope it's ok, because I really tried my hardest for this one. So enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything related to the show. If I did, Kuwa would get sooo much love! 

****

**The Life of Death**

****

The room fell silent as the news of one of their teammates, their best friend, was murdered in such a horrible way.

"Dmn it! Dmn him! He was stronger then that! He wasn't suppose to die! He's suppose to live dmn it! He's suppose to be here! How can I live when he's gone! He was my best friend! He was my brother..." Yusuke Urameshi falls to his knees, tears pouring down his face.

"He can't be dead." he sobs.

Kurama stands there, tears in his eyes. He was quiet and in shock at the news Koenma had told them.

'If we came back a week sooner...maybe we could have helped..' thinks Kurama. More tears fall from his eyes.

"Oh Kuwabara-kun." he says, shaking.

Hiei had a look that was distorted from fighting back tears, which threaten to fall.

'Why am I so sad that that idiot is gone? Hadn't I sworn to kill him many times? Hadn't I wanted nothing more then to feel his warm blood on me as I sliced him?'

Hiei was confused as to why this human's death had hurt him as much as it was. 'Had I gotten...attached to him?' Hiei's eyes widened and then darkened.

'I grown soft living in the human world. Even being away, living in the demon world, for the past three years, I still am attached to this world.' Hiei growled and punched a hole in the wall he was leaning against.

Koenma just sat in his chair, in his teenage form. His eyes were blood shot and weary from the crying he had done. He had only learned of this horrible news yesterday. He had sent Kuwabara on a mission a week ago, and he hadn't come back. The mission was a fairly easy one. He was to locate a fugitive demon and bring him back to spirit world for questioning.

However, it was a trap, set up just for Kuwabara. It seemed that the fugitive demon was working for a powerful demon; close to being an S-class demon. The demon was afraid of Kuwabara, much like many other demons.

Ever since Kuwabara had discovered he had the Dimensional Sword, his power had been increasing and he was close to being as strong as Yusuke. If Kuwabara had only a few more years, he would possible be the second strongest person ever, out of both demons and humans, right next to Yusuke.

So the demon developed a plan to eliminate the second strongest in all three worlds. He had hired the demon to catch the attention of the spirit world, so they would send his target after the 'decoy'. When Kuwabara came after the 'decoy', he was attacked by hundreds of demons. He fought and killed all of them, however he had gotten tired from fighting all those demons, by himself.

Then the demon came out and fought the already worn out spirit detective and after two hours, beheaded him, while still alive. Before Kuwabara died, his last words were: "The only thing I regret is not bein able to kick Urameshi's ss." He was still a smart ss till the end.

Kuwabara wasn't missed for the first two days, but then Koenma started to worry about him and had some other spirit teams try and locate him. It took a week, but they found him, or what was left of him. They found Kuwabara's headless and decaying from being dead for a week. The spirit team that found his body was going through consulting at the moment.

They did locate Kuwabara's spirit; however, he refused to be taken to spirit world. He told Koenma, himself, that he wanted to become a wandering spirit and watch over his friends. He knew he would die before them, he didn't think this soon though, and had decided long ago that when he died he would watch over them until they died.

A thought crossed Kurama's mind. "How's Shizuru taking the news?"

Koenma was silent. "I haven't told her yet."

"WHAT! SHE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW THE ONLY LIVING MEMBER OF HER FAMILY IS DEAD!" shouts Yusuke, now on his feet.

"I was going to tell her after I talked to you guys. I wanted you guys to know why you were going after this demon." says Koenma.

Yusuke pounds his fists together. "So where is the bstard? I can't wait to kill him." Yusuke's eyes flared with rage.

"Do not forget about me." says Kurama, who had been able to control his tears and was now pisssed off as Yusuke.

"Me to."

This shocked both boys, who turned and saw Hiei shed a single black tear gem. It would have hit the floor, if Hiei hadn't caught it and held it close to his heart. Yusuke nods and gives him a look that says 'Thanks'.

Koenma gives them the coordinates to where the demon was last seen. The three pissed off demons left with one thing on their minds. Revenge.

Koenma sighed and sat back into his chair. After a few minutes, there was a light knock on his door. "Come in." says the prince.

Botan, who's eyes where red from crying, came in. "Shizuru is here Lord Koenma."

"Send her in."

"Right" She leaves and only a few minutes later, Shizuru walks in, looking pissed.

Botan leaves and closes the door behind her.

"Awright, what's my idiot brother gotten himself into this time?" she says, folding her arms across her chest.

"You may want to sit down."

"I rather stand. Whatever he did, I can handle it." She says.

Koenma sighs and takes a deep breath. "You know that I sent your brother on a mission a week ago, right?"

"Yeah, he told me that you had him go chasing after a low level demon." She says, while taking out a cigarette and lighting it. "Just spill it already." She said, not in the mood for any of her little bro's nonsense.

Koenma sighs. "It seems it was a trap set for Kuwabara and the demon was almost an S-class. He weakened Kuwabara by having him fight 100 demons and then fought him himself. After a two hour fight…" Koenma had to look away.

"The demon be-headed your brother, who was still alive. The only reason why we didn't find out sooner was because Kuwabara's spirit never reached us. He has decided to stay a wandering spirit and look after his friends, and you until you all die. One of my scouts found his headless body yesterday. We believe the demon took Kuwabara's head as a 'trophy'. I'm sorry."

Shizuru was in shock. After a few moments, she laughed. "Ok, where is he? Come out Kazuma! I'm gonna kick your ss for this one!" she shouts, taking a puff on her cigarette.

Koenma looked at her with sad eyes. "Shizuru…I'm sorry. I wish this was a horrible trick Kuwabara was playing, but it's not. Your brother is dead."

Shizuru looks at him and her eyes widened. She couldn't believe what Koenma said was true. It wasn't a horrible trick that her brother did to get back at her for all the times she messed with him. She started to shake and dropped her still lit cigarette. "No…no…he can't be…this is just one of his sick jokes…KAZUMA KUWABARA GET YOUR SS OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" she shouts, tears slowly coming down her face.

Koenma stands up and walks up to her and embraces her.

"I'm sorry Shizuru…" he says.

She clings to the teenage prince, crying into his chest. He gently rubs her back and whispers "I wish I could bring him back…if his body was together, there would be at least a slim chance…" he said.

'Why couldn't it be under different circumstances? I've only dreamed of holding her like this, so close to me…but not like this…not this way.' thought the prince.

"Why? Why am I being tortured? What did I do to deserve this? Haven't I suffered enough? Haven't I seen enough death for a life time? First I'm continually tortured by spirits. Then I lose both my parents and almost lose my baby bro, which messes him up for the rest of his life. Then I fall in love with a guy, who tries to kill my brother and his friends, and he then dies."

"Then I had to deal with a miserable Kuwabara, who missed his friends. And now, NOW that everything seemed to get better. Now that my brother would have gone to college. Now that he and Yukina had become more then friends….now….now he dies and leaves me alone? It's not fair! THEY CAN'T TAKE HIM FROM ME! They…can't…"

Shizuru's knees give out from under her, but luckily, Koenma held her closer. He looked behind him and decided to sit back down. He picks Shizuru up, his left arm under her legs, while his right tightly around her shoulders. Shizuru instinctively wraps her arms around his neck and tucks her head under his chin. He could feel her sobs vibrating on his chest as he sat down in his chair. As his left arm moved from under her legs, she shifted closer to him, sitting fully in his lap.

Koenma blushed, a little, but was able to control himself. He rested his chin on top of her head and wrapped both of his arms around her waist.

"I'm sorry…If…if I hadn't sent him alone. If I only sent someone with him…or sent another spirit team…maybe…maybe he wouldn't be dead. You've had a rough life…both of you. I know you both deserved better….you deserved better then what you had. If I could…I would make the pain go away. I just can't stand seeing you like this." Koenma says, bringing her into a tighter hug.

Shizuru moves her head a little, which causes him to move his head off her's and look at her. She looks up at him with a tear stained face and tears still coming. He looks into her eyes. Shizuru blinks and then gasps as Koenma leans forward and captures her lips with his. Her eyes widen as she felt all of his love and sorrow fill into her as he kissed her.

Koenma didn't know what came over him. He felt Shizuru stiffen under him and pulled away. "I'm sorry..I-I don't know what came over me…" he says looking away.

Shizuru just stares at him and lets go of him. She shifts back to fully look at him. Her tears stopped. She then gently makes him look at her, and keeps her left hand on his cheek. She takes a good look into his eyes.

"You love me. I can't believe I hadn't seen it before."

"Wha-!" says a surprised, and slightly terrified Koenma.

"I should have known. The looks at the Dark Tournament. The way you treated my brother so nicely. Your reaction to finding out that I loved Sakyo. The way you would 'check in' on me and my brother from time to time, while Yusuke and the rest of the guys were gone. You love me."

Koenma looked down.

"Yes…when I first saw you at the Dark Tournament I fell head over heels for you. At first I thought it was a physical attraction. But as the Dark Tournament continued, I found that I liked you more then for your good looks. You were fear-less, tough, emotionless, and made many demons tremble. You were all the things I wanted to be and more. But then…when Kuwabara died, or when we thought he died…and I saw how-how devastated you were…I just couldn't stand to she you hurt or cry. I want to tear out Toguro's heart, for making you feel pain." Koenma looked up and back into Shizuru eyes.

"That's when I knew that no matter what, I would do everything in my power to never see you like that again. Never see those tears of pain fall from your eyes. Never. But I failed." He lowered his head again.

Shizuru looked at him for a moment and then gave a weak smile as she lifted his head up and held it there. She didn't say anything. Her eyes had said it all. Koenma gasped as Shizuru pressed her lips against his. She took advantage of his gasp and slipped her tongue into his mouth, causing a slight moan from the prince.

Shizuru explored his mouth with her tongue, enjoying every nook and cranny of him. Koenma started to feel his instincts kick in and became dominate in the kiss. He pulled her closer into his lap and started to suck on her tongue. Shizuru moaned. This gave Koenma the chance to slide his tongue into her mouth and gently stoke the top of her mouth. She seemed to purr as he continued to explore her mouth.

After a moment longer, they broke away, gasping for breath. Koenma looked at her and breathed "I love you."

She looked at him.

"This is all sudden…and I didn't even think of you more then just a friend."

Koenma looked hurt and sad, but Shizuru added. "But, I guess you can grow on me." She smirked at him. He looked at her and gave a huge grin.

"Just give me some time to think this all through. I'm normally not one to jump into a relationship, so just be patience with me." She said.

"I'll wait forever for you." He said.

"You're worse then my love sick brother…" she said her smile fading.

"I'm sorry…"

"Stop apologizing! That's annoying. I'll get over it. Sure, I love my brother and I'm upset that he's gone, but I know that he wouldn't want to see me break down whenever his name is mentioned, or talked about. I know he'd make fun of me if I did that. I can see him now: "You're a bigger wuss then Urameshi!"

Koenma looked at her and then gave a weak smile. "And that's why I love you."

"Oh shut up with that mussy stuff and just kiss me!" she said.

Koenma grinned, glad to take to obey that order. They locked lips, but this time it was more passionate. Their tongues battled for dominance. It lasted for a while, but Koenma got the upper hand and sucked on her tongue again, causing Shizuru to moan again, losing the battle. Koenma smirked and slide his tongue back into her mouth and explored it.

Shizuru's hands had somehow opened his rope and were moving up and down his chest. The spirit world prince seemed to work out, since Shizuru's hands had found his chest to be firm, yet not too muscular. Koenma's hands made their way under her shirt and rubbing her back.

Koenma stood up, still lipped lock with Shizuru and laid her down on the desk. Shizuru wrapped her legs around his waist and lightly scraped his chest. Koenma broke the kiss and moved to her neck. Slowly nibbling and kissing his way down. Shizuru instinctively tilted her head to the side and moaned as Koenma started to suck on the pulse in her neck.

Koenma's hands moved to the front and he cupped her breasts, which were still in her bra. She gasped and smirked.

"You're defiantly not shy when it comes to this. Had some experience?" she said

Koenma smirked.

"Maybe"

He then kissed her again.

Shizuru closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling. Koenma then slides his hand under the black mini skirt. He then realizes that Shizuru is wearing a skirt, and a mini skirt for that matter. He released her lips and looks at her, his eyebrow raised.

"A mini skirt?"

She gives him a wicked smile

"I had a feeling I should wear it."

She then wraps her right arm around his head and brings him back down for a kiss. Koenma grins and squeezes her butt, while his other hand starts to play with her left breast, making her gasp and giving him another opportunity to explore her mouth.

Just then, Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei barge in, more so Yusuke. Yusuke is carrying a demon's head in his right hand, by it's hair.

"We're back, and with the bastard's head….ah…." all three boys blink at the scene before them.

There on the desk was Shizuru, pressed against Koenma's desk and her legs wrapped around the teenage prince's waist. Koenma's right hand was under Shizuru's mini skirt and his other under the front of her shirt. Koenma was looking at them like a deer caught in car head lights.

"What the hll is going on?" asks a very confused Yusuke.

"It looks like we're interrupting an important meeting." Smirks Hiei.

Koenma removes his hands and gets an aggravated groan from Shizuru.

"You're more annoying then my brother, you know that right?" says Shizuru, as she releases her grip from Koenma's waist and gets off his desk, smoothing out her mini dress.

Yusuke growled

"HOW CAN YOU TALK ABOUT HIM THAT WAY! HE'S DEAD! OR DIDN'T KOENMA TELL YOU BEFORE HE STARTED TO FEEL YOU UP!" shouts Yusuke.

"Calm down Yusuke." says Kurama, already knowing Koenma's feelings for his former comrade's sister. Hiei had known as well. They both suspected something like this might have happen.

"CALM DOWN! HOW THE HLL CAN I CALM DOWN!" he shouted, pissed to find his best friend's sister with Koenma, who looked like they were ready to hit a home run.

"Is that the bstard who took my brother?" asks Shizuru, glaring at the demon's head, whose Yusuke was holding.

"Yeah, but why should you care? It's obvious that you don't give a crap about him, since you're all over Koenma." growls Yusuke.

Before anyone could say anything, they heard a voice from behind them.

"Don't you dare say that about my sis, Urameshi!"

They turn to see a transparent Kuwabara standing in the doorway.

"Kuwa-Kuwabara?" stuttered Yusuke, dropping the demon's head.

"Kazuma" gasped Shizuru as she stared at her glowing little brother.

"Yeah it's me." He said with his famous cocky grin.

"But…" said Kurama.

"What are you doing here?" asks an equally shocked Hiei.

"I can't believe you all forgot that I'm a wandering spirit! Didn't Koenma tell you guys I'd be following you until you die?" asked Kuwabara.

Everyone looked at Koenma who sweat dropped.

"I thought I told you. I told Shizuru…." He said, looking towards her for help.

"He did." She said.

"Well, you left that detail out!" shouted Yusuke.

"Well, it's ok, you guys know." says Kuwabara.

"Hey sis." He says, looking over to her. She looks at him.

"I approve. Couldn't have picked a greater guy." He said giving her a side way grin.

She smiled. "Thanks."

"And you. If you hurt her, I'm a ghost now, so I can make your life a living Hell, and you know that's gonna be forever." He says, looking serious at Koenma.

"I won't." he said.

Kuwabara smiled and said "I know you won't."

The room was silent for a minute before Shizuru said "Alright, can you all leave?"

They all looked at her blankly and then smiled. "Oh sure…you go Koenma." says Yusuke, winking at Koenma.

"Awright, everyone out! Give them space! See ya tonight sis." He said and winked before he left, the rest of the team leaving and shutting the door behind him.

"Alright, now where were we?" asks Shizuru, feeling much better knowing that she could still she her brother.

As Koenma pulled Shizuru to him and was about to kiss her, Yusuke stuck his head back in.

"Sorry, forgot something." He ran in, picked up the demon's head and ran out.

The couple could hear Kuwabara yelling at Yusuke saying he did that on purpose. Koenma shook his head.

"Those two."

He then turns to Shizuru and passionately kisses her. "Let's start out slow. How about a dinner and movie this Friday? My dad's going out of town again, and I can get George to do my paper work?" asks the prince.

"It's a date." Shizuru smiles and they kiss.

* * *

THE END 

I hope that was ok….it took me FOREVER to make it. I'm sorry, I just couldn't keep Kuwabara out of it! I blame my love for Kuwabara for that. I hope it was alright. I hope you liked it Katzztar. I worked really really hard on this. Oh and I would like to thank Jade Tokier for helping with the name. It was weird, because I thought of the name too, and I didn't like it. Weird. Anyway, I hope it was good! Please review! And I hope you enjoy your request fic!


End file.
